Lost pup walking
by Inu Sasha
Summary: Kagome is has always had her fluffy white husky pup to support her, get her through the bad times, act all macho and save her, but what if he's not what she thought he was? Inu/Kag
1. night night blues

Lost pup walking  
  
A/n welcome to yet another fanfic by me, Inu Sasha!  
Chapter 1 Nighty night blues  
  
Good night Souta, good night Mama!" Kagome put on her pjs and set her alarm clock for her first day of kindergarten tomorrow. She was really excited. She jumped on her bed and got under the covers, giggling like a mad woman. She soon fell asleep.  
3:00 am  
  
Kagome was sprawled on her bed, a drool bubble coming out of her mouth, the covers all messed up. "Arru!!!" She immediately got up, hearing the sound of barking, yelping and growling. Kagome grabbed a baseball bat and put on her boots. She raced outside and opened the gate. There, she saw a pack of wolves attacking a cute little puppy. It was unconscious. She gulped and gripped her bat firmly and went screaming to bash the wolves on the head. They turned around and growled at her, completely forgetting the husky pup. Kagome, eyes wide with terror gasped as they inched closer and closer to her. The head wolf jumped towards her and prepared to attack. Kagome remembered a piece of advice her mom told her "go for the balls!!" (A/N lol!!) And immediately got the bat and whacked the wolf silly, I sincerely doubt that wolf will ever have kids again!!! The leader fell to the ground and 3 other wolves came, only to have the same thing happen to them. Regaining conscious, the husky pup opened its tiny little eyes, Kagome noticed this, and stared at the pools of gold the little pup had. She ran up to the pup, but didn't notice a new wolf stirring, just as it was going to attack Kagome, The pup ran up to it and bit its neck. The wolf gave a yelp, and the rest of the pack went running. That pup saved me!!! Kagome clutched her heart, afraid it might pop out of her chest and start jumping up and down, screaming bloody murder. (Vivid imagination, eh?) She picked up the inu, at first it objected, but then it slowly sank into her touch. She went running inside the house, and put the dog on a blanket. She looked over the pup, and saw how badly bruised it was, It had blood everywhere, and on the tip of kawaii little ears, there was a small bite mark. It was a tough little thing, and so kawaii!!! Kagome started to massage its tiny little ears, and getting a catlike purr as her award. She giggled at this, and the cute little pup looked up at her with an adorable puppy dog pout. Kagome couldn't resist, she glomped him. It gave out a small yelp, and she forgot how badly injured it was. She searched for any broken bones, or glass or something, and them she found a sharp piece of glass, from a beer glass. She tried ever so carefully to take it out, but the babe wouldn't stop licking her hand, or the wound. "Poor inu.I'll take care of you...." she went to the sink and gave him a bath, (A/N she already knows it's a guy, you know you look down at its.yeah) as soon as she was done, she took him out of the sink, and he playfully shook his fur to get rid of the water. Kagome got a towel and rubbed the doggy dry, she didn't want to wake her family with the hair dryer. She gave him some leftover pot roast and waited while he gobbled it up. She patted her knee, and he jumped up into Kagome's lap. He rubbed his face into her neck as Kagome carried the tired puppy p to her room.  
  
A/N soooo what do you think??? In the next chap should I have Kagome hide the doggy or show it to her mom???? I need some ideas!!! Review, review, please!!!!!! 


	2. Kindergarten

Lost pup walking  
A/N Wow!!! Looks like people like my story!!!! I'm so happy!! ::avoids stones:: ok! Ok! Not so hard!! On with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter!!! Yesterday a bunch of angry lawyers came and invaded my TV!! I was watching Inu Yasha too :( I don't own Inu Yasha!!! ::lawyers grin and leave, but steal poor author's wallet:: Me: hey!!!  
  
Chapter 2: kindergarten   
  
::YAWN:: Kagome got up with a warm fuzzy puppy snoozing happily on her belly.   
  
"Aww!! How totally kawaii!!" (A/n exactly!!) Kagome slowly pulled the pup off her pj   
  
shirt his nails were sharp!!! She went to her closet and got a basket, put a blanket in it and   
  
dropped the doggy inside, ever so carefully. He looked up at her and barked and then   
  
immediately fell asleep again. Kagome then proceeded to going to the laundry room and   
  
getting some newspapers. She ran noisily past Souta's room. "I hope I didn't wake him   
  
up!" she thought worriedly to herself. She hurriedly got her chicken and rice, some   
newspapers, and a cookie and ran back to her room. She threw them in the closet   
  
and got out an outfit for her first day of school, despite yesterdays excitement, she   
  
remembered to separate an outfit. "Now, what should I name you??" Kagome pondered.   
  
"Boy, yesterday this little dog fought like a demon!!!" Kagome recalled to yesterday. "I   
  
know!! I'll call you youkai!!" the dog spit in disgust. "no....inu?" The dog was wagging   
  
its tail knowing its master was getting close to his name. "There's something missing....I   
  
know!! Inu Yasha!!" the dog started jumping up and down, yipping excitedly. "Ok Inu Yasha it is!!!" Kagome announced.   
  
Suddenly, the door flew open. "guh...ga...go?" A boy of about 3 months came in to greet his big sister.  
  
"Souta!! Kagome was surprised he crawled out of his bed. "go goo!!!"   
  
he playfully cooed as he saw the little husky in the closet. "  
  
"Souta, don't tell mom about this,   
  
ok??" Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. "Goo goo!" he replied placing his hand   
  
in a salute. Suddenly, Mom knocked on the door. "May I come in??" she asked. "Acck!!!   
  
one second mama!!" She stuffed Inu Yasha in the closet and opened the door for her   
  
mom. "So....are you ready for your first day of school???" her mama chirped happily.   
  
"I made your lunch!!! Except Grandpa made me put a demon ward on it, you know how he is!! ^_^"   
Kagome's mom was bursting with excitement. "Oh!! You look so cute!!!!" she squealed.   
  
She then started crying hysterically. "My little baby is all grown up and going to school!!   
  
She then got Kagome and dragged her away from her room. "I made you a big   
  
breakfast..." she just went on and on and on.....Kagome really couldn't hear her mom   
  
anymore, she was so worried about Inu Yasha. After eating a really big breakfast,   
  
Kagome's mom grabbed Kagome's hand and took her to the car. After a irritating drive,   
  
they arrived. Kagome's mom kept on taking pictures and saying, 'my baby!!   
  
She's all grown up now!!" and then she would break into sobs. "Bye mom!!" Kagome   
  
shouted to her now hysterically crying mom. {Gods she embarrassing!!) Kagome thought   
  
to herself. She ran excitedly, immediately bumping into someone. "Watch it!!" Kagome   
  
rubbed her head and looked up at the crabby girl she bumped into. "You stole my face!!"   
  
they cried in unison. "My name's Kikyo, and I'm going to be a ballerina someday!! So   
  
you better not kill my prettyful legs!! Besides I'm prettier than you!!!" she then stuck out   
  
her tongue, and stomped away. " So you met Kikyo, huh?" a feminine voice called out   
  
from behind her. "Huh?" Kagome turned around. "Nasty little thing isn't she? Oh, yeah,   
  
I'm Sango; you're new here right? What's your name?" the girl said. "Oh! I'm Kagome,   
  
nice to meet you." The two girls shook hands and immediately took notice of the other's   
  
nail; polish. "I like your nail polish!!" they said in unison. They started giggling at this.   
"Lets head inside?" Sango said. "Sure!!" Kagome happily answered back. They skipped   
  
inside. Today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all!!!  
  
A/N Hi!! Sooo how did you like it? Sorry for the delay!! Ok, I'll have another chapter soon!! Review!!!!!!!!!! And I'll give you......Inu Yasha shaped Popsicles!! 


	3. Perverted at the tender age of 6

Lost pup Walking  
  
A/N Yay!! I only have 2 chapters and already I have 24 reviews!!! I like this!! Oh, and to answer some peoples question, Kagome is 6 and a half in this story, and is starting school late, and Souta is 5 months old. Ok, I hope you continue! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I ::sniff:: don't own ::sob:: Inu Yasha!!!! ::starts crying hysterically::  
  
Chapter 3 Perverted at the tender age of 6  
  
As the two friends happily skipped into the classroom, Kagome took in her surroundings. A bookshelf filled with books to read, A huge trunk/closet for dress up, tons of posters hugged the wall, bean bag chairs sat at the corner for reading, mats lay next to the wall for nap time, several boxes with toys, and so much more.   
"Hello??" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's dazed face. "Anybody home?" this woke Kagome up and she giggled. "Sorry about that! Just checking out the class!" Kagome replied to Sango. "Good, because I thought you were staring at Mirokou!" Sango wiped her head to get rid of her imaginary sweat.   
"Ok class!! Gather round!! We have a new student today!!" the teacher boomed. "Kagome Higurashi, will you please stand up?" "Go ahead!!" Sango whispered and motioned for her to stand up. "Hi...my name is Kagome and I have a little brother and I like to play soccer. I hope I like it here in this school, and I'm really excited!!" Kagome happily chirped and sat down. "Now class, lets all introduce ourselves. I'm Miss Asuka! Jimmy, you continue!" The teacher pointed to the boy known as Jimmy.   
"I'm Jimmy, - I'm Ayame, - I'm Rei! - I'm Erika. - I'm Yuka!!! - I'm Kikyo... (Very snobbily said, followed with a death glare) - I'm Hojo - I'm Mirokou (then winks at Sango) - I'm Sesshomaru!! - I'm Sango! - I'm Rin! Etc   
The truth was; she forgot the rest of the names! Oh, well she would learn them eventually!! "Ok, class!! Its time to play hide and seek!!!" Miss Asuka announced. "I count! You hide! Ok!" the children all giggled madly and ran to hide. "Kagome over here!!!" Rin and Sango called. "Thanks!" she whispered. "Ready or not, here I come!" Miss Asuka called out. Rin, Sango, and Kagome hid in their spot, inside the big dress up trunk/closet. Unknown to them, Mirokou was there too, just waiting to grab some butt. Suddenly, a loud "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard from 3 count that, 3 girls. "Mirokou!!! Have you been groping the girls again? Time out!!!" Miss Asuka pointed to his corner, he went there everyday because of his 'cursed hand' "That is why I don't like Mirokou!!!" Sango angrily puffed.   
  
Back at home....  
  
"Ma....guh....hooo!!" Souta happily chirped in his mother's lap. "Aren't you a little cutie? Yes you are!!" Miss Higurashi cooed with her son and sighed. "Pretty soon you'll be in school and leaving me." She then burst into tears and squeezed her son even harder. "AAAA!!! Ga!!!" Souta was all cramped up from her hug. He slipped out and started to crawl to Kagome's room. "Goo! Ga! Ga!!!" he crawled hurriedly towards his sister's room. "I'm coming! I'm coming!!!" his mother followed him into Kagome's room. "What do you want to show me?" Souta lead her to the closet. He remembered Kagome telling something about telling mom about I-n-u Ya-sha. Inu Yasha! That's it! "In-u Ya-sh-a" he happily cooed. "You just said your first words!!" she jumped happily, proud of her little son. So proud, that she didn't understand what he meant, but she didn't care. "Now what did you want to show me?" she asked. Souta opened the door and pointed inside. "In-u Ya-sha-a!!!" he clapped his hands together and giggled. "There's nothing in-" she looked inside the closet to find a slumbering inu. "in here..." she sweat dropped and realized what Souta was trying to tell her. "Thank you for telling me Souta!!! Now what am I going to do with you Kagome...." she looked at the sleeping dog and saw how well Kagome took care of the little dog. "Perhaps I won't be so rough on her after all..."  
  
Back at school  
  
"Lunchtime!! You can come out of time out now, Mirokou!!" miss Asuka put a hand to her forehead, "What am I going to do with you Mirokou? God! Perverted at the tender age of 6!" miss Asuka sat down to eat her lunch muttering something about only being a kindergarten teacher and only until summer. "I gotta use the bathroom, ok?"   
Kagome told her friends. "Um guys? Where is the bathroom?" they pointed west of themselves. "Thanks!" Kagome headed to the bathroom. "Only when she went inside did her friends realize her mistake. She walked into the boy's bathroom!!! "Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and what appeared to be Sesshomaru's voice screamed. "Kagome went running out of the bathroom screaming. Sesshomaru came out too, beet red. "Gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome apologized to Sesshomaru while slightly bowing. The class burst into Giggles.   
  
3 hours later.   
  
Three 6 year olds (Kagome: and a half!!) none other than Kagome, Sango and Rin came out, giggling wildly at what happened before. "It wasn't my fault!!" Kagome said with a sweat drop and a blush. They walked a little bit more when Kagome saw her mom's car. "Bye guys!!" she smiled and waved to them before opening the door. "Hi mom!!!!!!!!" She gave a big smile to her mom. "So! I see you made some friends, huh? That's good!" She held up Inu Yasha. "Now explain this!" Kagome's smile vanished from her face. "You see....it goes like this....................................................................."  
  
A/N Cliffy!!! Aren't I evil!!! Sorry I have not been updating as often as I should! I have testing coming up and I'm kinda of depressed...oh well, hope you liked this chapter, and should Naraku be the school bully? Or should he be a drugs addict that attacks Kagome when she is older? Review!! And I'll give you.... Inu Yasha shaped chocolates!!!! 


	4. Confessions

Lost pup walking  
  
A/N hi!!! How you all doing? I'm so glad People are reviewing!! And so much!!!! ^_^ 3 chapters and about 30 reviews???? Wow! Anyway, Brittney, I might use your idea, okay??? But I'm kind of focusing on Naraku and Sesshomaru. No, they are not related, and neither are Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru!!! Should they be?? Oh well, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 4 Confessions   
  
Previously on LPW....  
"So! I see you made some friends, huh? That's good!" She held up Inu Yasha. "Now explain this!" Kagome's smile vanished from her face. "You see....it goes like this......................................."  
***********************************  
  
"Um, yesterday, I couldn't sleep and I heard a dog howling in pain, so I grabbed my bat and headed outside....." Kagome continued and told her mom all about her night rescue. "So.... can we keep him?" Kagome asked with puppy eyes, (no pun intended) fists balled together tightly, putting on her most kawaii face.  
"Stop with the puppy face!! It was very stupid and irresponsible of you to go out alone into the night against wolves, You did rescue him and take good care of him, and Souta really likes him....so yes!" Kagome's mom was glomped (A/N not that way you sickos!!!) by a happy Kagome. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!! I'll take good care of him!! I promise!!!! Oh thank you!!!!!!!!!!" she jumped up and down squealing and leaped into the car.   
As soon as she got home, Kagome set up Inu Yasha's home in the laundry room, or at least his bathroom! Kagome, her mother, and Souta set out to do some shopping. They bought a blue beanbag sort of bed, a bunch of doggy treats and toys, a kawaii lil dog bowl, and puppy dog food. Kagome quickly fed Inu Yasha when she got home, adding water to the other side of the bow. She hid numerous dog treats inside her now empty toy cabinet. She squealed happily and ran upstairs, propping the beanbag bed next to her bed.   
"Good night!!!" she announced to everyone and turned off the lights. Kagome lay awake for a while, thinking about all the events that happened in her little life in these 2 days.   
She finally fell asleep with one last glance at Inu Yasha.   
  
************************************  
  
A/N I am soooo sorry I took so long!!! And that this so short!!! I'm trying desperately to think of the next big thing for chapter 5!!!!! So r/r and I will try to give you another chapter!! Oh, and I went to the Avril Lavigne concert yesterday!!! My first concert too!!! And a hilarious experience with a bunch of perverts!!! See ya!!! 


	5. Show and tell and Kouga’s appearance

Lost pup walking  
  
A/n I am sooooooooooooooooooooo:hack hack::ooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for the longest time...I had so much hw, and I was so depressed...::sigh:: oh well, hope you like this chappie!   
  
Disclaimer: I own Inu Yasha!! Bwa ha ha ha!!! J/k! so no sue!  
  
Chapter 5 Show and tell and Kouga's appearance  
  
2 weeks after chap 4.....  
  
Kagome smiled to herself, today was Kagome's turn for show and tell, and she planned to bring Inu Yasha, she had been training him desperately, until at least he could sit, speak and roll over and dance.   
  
Inu Yasha was in her lap, sleeping soundly, purring softly. (A/N dogs purr, too!!)  
  
Seeing her school, her mom stopped, and Kagome grabbed her backpack and held tightly to Inu Yasha. She kissed her mom and blew a kiss to Souta, and said her goodbyes. She then ran to meet Sango and Rin, Yuka, Erika, Ayame, and the rest of the girls, as they started fussing over Inu Yasha.   
  
The only girls who didn't join were Kikyo and her fan club (A/N yes, she has a fan club, cuz she's rich.)"Humph, who wants to see a filthy old dog, anyway!" Kikyo snootily said as her fan club agreed with her, secretly hoping they could go pet the kawaii little inu.   
  
"Ok kids! Time for class to begin!! Let's do the pledge of allegiance please!!" Miss Asuka said. (A/n I don't know if they do that in Japan?? Oh, bare with me, I'm using ideas from my little sister's class.) They all put their hands to their hearts and recited the pledge.   
  
"Today is Kagome's turn for show and tell and she has decided to bring her dog, everybody sit in a circle please!!!" Miss Asuka boomed out. "This is my dog Inu Ya-" Suddenly the door opened.   
  
"Hello miss Asuka!!!!!" he smiled and bowed to the teachers then to the class. "I'm back!!!!!" Kagome stared at the handsome boy, with his long black hair in a ponytail and his cute lil headband, he seemed like a miniature prince charming, not to Kagome, Sango and Rin, but to all the rest of the girls. They sighed affectionately, making all the boys in the class jealous.   
  
"Who is he?" Kagome whispered to Sango. "Just stupid Kouga, all the girls are in love with him, especially Kikyo. She is always sitting by him and hugging him, it's disgusting!!" Sango stuck out her tongue and gagged to emphasize her point.   
  
"And who might you be?" Kouga asked Kagome. Inu Yasha growled, obviously not liking the arrogant boy. He flashed what would have been a charming smile if Kagome hadn't said "you have broccoli in your teeth." The boys immediately started laughing.   
  
"Ok, calm down class! Kouga, I'm glad you're back, but please, try and behave yourself for once! This is Kagome, she's a new student here." Miss Asuka said. "Please continue Kagome" Kagome silently mouthed her thanks to Miss Asuka "As I was saying, this is my dog Inu Yasha, I rescued him from wolves," and Kagome began to tell the story again.   
  
The class listened intently, except for Kikyo, who was looking into her Barbie mirror. "I even thought it a few tricks!! Inu Yasha come here boy!! Sit!!! Good boy! Speak!! Now, roll over!! Good boy!! Now come here! Dance for me!!" Kagome commanded sweetly and called Inu Yasha as she pat her leg; Inu Yasha put his paws to his face and danced to the side and in a circle. The entire class clapped, while Kikyo glared from under her mirror.   
  
Fast forward to lunch...  
  
Kagome sat at her table laughing with her friends, eating her lunch, when Kikyo and her gang came up to her. "Higurashi Kagome, you better watch out! Cuz Kouga is mine!!!" Kikyo glared intensely at Kagome, standing perfectly still and calm. Inu Yasha growled fiercely, showing his kawaii little fangs. Kikyo grabbed a book, threatening to hit him "Don't you dare Kikyo, oh and 2 things, 1) I don't like Kouga, but the rest of the class does, so deal with them not me and 2) you are too ugly for anyone!" Kagome said all this while getting closer and closer to her until she was face to face with her. Before Kikyo could say anything though, Kouga tripped Kikyo, 'accidentally' and grabbed Kagome's hand and said:   
  
"Kagome, how would you like to be my woman?"  
  
A/N so..... Did you like it? This was 3 pages long!!! And a cliffie, I'm so evil!! I need some ideas!!!!! I know how much you want chapters....but I have a case of writer's block....I'm surprised I even wrote this...so review and give me ideas and I'll give you...Inu Yasha ramen bowls!! (Ramen included!!) see ya!! 


	6. Lpw Author's note

Lost pup walking  
  
A/n actually, this whole thing is an authors note! I've been really busy, am very depressed these days, and have a case of writer's block for lost pup walking.... if you could give me some ideas, it would be greatly appreciated...  
  
Now, many people have been asking, when Inu Yasha will come, I'm afraid I can't reveal that quite yet, but believe me, its right under your nose!! I've decide to make Naraku the bully, that has drug addict parents, and becomes one himself, and tries to attack Kagome, but its Inu to the rescue!!   
  
As for Kagura, she is Naraku's medically depressed sister, who is in second grade when Kagome and her friends are in kindergarten I don't know what grade to put Naraku in, but be the time Kagome is 15, he is a senior.... that's what I'm thinking....or should I have Naraku be the evil guy in another way?   
  
Also, I'm going to answer People's reviews in the chapter from now on!!!  
  
Now, here is a bizarre thing, people are asking for a lemon!!! I'm in middle school!! I don't think lemons are such a big deal as long as they have a little warning, but I could never write one!! And this is a chibi fic at the moment!! Sorry, needed to get that off my chest.   
  
::feels a cursed hand on her chest:: Me: Mirokou!!!!!!!!!!!! ::whacks a hentai monk silly:: There!! I'm feeling even better!!   
  
Ok, people, if I get enough ideas, I'll promise to have 2 chapters next update! And I'll try to make them longer!!! Also, you will be included in the story!! The better the idea, the better the part!! I'm so evil, ne? ^_^  
  
Yours truly,  
  
-Inu Sasha  
  
p.s there is a chappie following this, so don't despair!! 


	7. A Bite of Wolf

Lost pup walking  
  
A/N Hi!! Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews!!!!! Rally makes my day!! ^_~ Now, here's the part you've bee waiting for!!   
  
Chapter 6 A bite of wolf  
  
Previously on LPW...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, you better watch out! Cuz Kouga is mine!!!" Kikyo glared intensely at Kagome, standing perfectly still and calm.   
  
Inu Yasha growled fiercely, showing his kawaii little fangs. Kikyo grabbed a book, threatening to hit him   
  
"Don't you dare Kikyo, oh and 2 things, 1) I don't like Kouga, but the rest of the class does, so deal with them not me and 2) you are too ugly for anyone!"   
  
Kagome said all this while getting closer and closer to her until she was face to face with her. Before Kikyo could say anything though, Kouga tripped Kikyo, 'accidentally' and grabbed Kagome's hand and said:   
  
"Kagome, how would you like to be my woman?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's eye's popped out, and the entire class turned around to gape at this comment. Before Kagome or Kikyo could say a word, A loud crunching sound could be heard.   
  
"Yeow!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kouga ran around shrieking, followed by a VERY angry Inu-Chan. More specifically, Inu Yasha just bit him in the butt.   
  
The entire class (except Kikyo) even Miss Asuka started laughing hysterically.   
  
"Your ::Runs around:: stupid Yeow!! Mutt, is biting ::Runs around:: my butt!!!!" Kouga screamed, all the while making the students laugh even harder, including Sesshomaru , who laughed like never before, beating his fist on the floor, crying.   
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Ok class, now that we have everything under control, (winks at Kagome) we are going to go over our field trip!! We are going to the zoo!" Miss Asuka perkily announced.   
  
"Now, I'm going to need you to bring these papers back on Monday! We are going to go in 2 weeks!!" The class cheered at the announcement.   
  
"Um, Miss Asuka?? Can we have a partner during this?" Kikyo batted her eyelashes sweetly at Kouga, who waved back at her.   
  
" ::Sighs:: yes Kikyo, I'll be assigning partners to each of you, you will go as groups of trios. Now lets finish off our water color paintings!!" miss Asuka gathered up all the students and got out their paintings they had been working on.   
  
"Here you go Inu-Chan!"   
  
Kagome and the rest of the class were painting, so Kagome asked Miss Asuka if Inu Yasha could paint, too. She giggled slightly and said, "sure as long as it wears an apron! That'll be one kawaii picture wouldn't it?"   
  
So, the girls had gotten him a beret and an apron, and he would dip his lil paw in paint and draw on the paper. "Aww...." All the girls cooed over how cute Inu Yasha looked, and continued to draw. (A/N doesn't this sound so kawaii?? I'm currently drawing this, so if you want to see my picture, I'll send you by email when it is ready!!)   
  
"Beep!!!!!" the 10 minute bell rang, followed by Miss Asuka's pleas to clean up.   
  
10 minutes later........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Bye now see you on Monday!!!!" Miss Asuka waved her students goodbye. Suddenly there was a loud slap, and an unconscious Mirokou on the floor. Miss Asuka sweat-dropped, and went to wake up Mirokou.   
  
When he woke up, he dashed madly to his parent's car and waved goodbye. "I'll never understand the little guy." She smiled, and then spotted Kagome. "Kagome!! Wait! I need to talk to you!" the raven-haired girl stopped abruptly and smiled. "Yes miss Asuka?" She sweetly asked. "Great job Kagome, today Kagome!! And I'm so sorry about Kouga, he's my nephew, and he can be QUITE flirty! Great job on show and tell, and I'll get your pictures ready by Monday. Ok!! Good bye Kagome! Have a great weekend!!" Bye Miss Asuka!!" Kagome shouted, before running to her car and waving good-bye to her friends. "Kagome, I bid you good luck, I hope you can help Inu Yasha...."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n not my longest, but that's okay!!!! At least I got it done!!!! Hurray!!!! Now, if you want to know the secret in this plot, email me, cuz a lot of people are asking, so I'll tell you if you really want to know! I' sorry this is kinda short, but I hop you liked the beginning!!! I giggle d writing it!! Bye! 


	8. Important AN

A/N hey you guys! This is Inu Sasha here! I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but this is an important author's note.   
  
Any woo.... I've been so busy with homework, and then when I finally got a chance to relax since school was out, I had to baby-sit my little sister, and then help pack for my trip to Brazil. So Gomen nasi!!   
  
Also, fanfiction.net was blocked on m computer, so I couldn't update...or tell you about my trip to Brazil....   
  
There has been a change to chapter 2, I completely forgot about the detail of a tattoo that had Inu Yasha's name on it! so I'll be adding some minor changes to the chapters!  
  
There is only one phone line at my grandparents house, and I can't use the internet until after midnight, or at all....so gomen nasi!!!!!  
  
Another reason why I haven't been able to update is cuz of my mom, she just had breast surgery and we shold be getting the results whether she has cancer or not, and I really worried about that.....  
  
Heh heh, you probably want to kill me, but please bear with me, it's a very hard time or me now, and all I need is a bunch of flames...I'm trying my hardest to update, but like I said, I barely get the computer.....  
  
Thank you for listening   
  
Inu Sasha 


End file.
